Gremlins Versus Critters
by SunGlassWolf13
Summary: A product of my boredom, this is a little mashup I want to see in a movie, but will probably never happen. - -. So when you put the Gremlins and Critters together and make them fight. You get another one-shot. Also, The Legend of Scareye is still being made, its just been put on hold for now. I OWN NOTHING! M to be safe.
1. Little Monsters

Gremlins:

What you see, isn't always what you get.

Critters:

You are, what they eat.

This is the mashup I want to see.

Hope you enjoy.

Gremlins vs. Critters

By Jared Kerr

The crites moved. The night had settled across the small town that they were planning to invade. The moon rose high above their leader, Blackie, who unfolded from his ball and spoke. _This town is ours for the taking! We have hidden the rest of our eggs here! We shall retrieve them and bring this earth-town to its knees, and no bounty hunters will stop us! _ The four other crites unfolded and smiled, _yes sir! _ As they approached the small shack, Blackie ordered the others to break down the door. Obeying, the rolled up into their balls and launched. The crites slammed into the wooden door, breaking it open. Blackie led his army into the shack. Dust floated around the abandoned place, but Blackie could scent the eggs. But something wasn't right. _Quickly, find them! _The small monsters began to snarl and search. _What is that smell! Where are the eggs! _Blackie followed the scent to a tarp, and covered it. He was not happy. The eggs were there, but so was something else. A little fluffy creature, with huge ears and eyes, shook. _What the hell? _

The small creature pointed to a corner, Blackie turned around. In the corner, four bigger eggs sat. They began to shake and bubble, as if they were hatching. Blackie called out to his men to protect the eggs, who were also beginning to hatch. From the bigger eggs, four monsters appeared. The first one was fat and had big lips growled. The second one's ears pointed towards the floor, its buck tooth stuck out like a sore thumb. The third creature was laughing, his head was twitching rapidly, its eyes seemed to roll around in its head. The last one seemed to be the leader, it stood up as the spine on its back stuck up with the sounds of swords being drawn. It took one look at Blackie and growled, and began to speak to the others. "Gizmo…." The fluffy creature backed into a corner. Blackie spoke; _Whatever the hell you are…..this is our town! I am Blackie, and we are the crites! _Mohawk turned back to Lenny, George, and Daffy, "Blackie….CaCa!" The leader opened his jaws and let out a scream, the other crites, plus the hatchlings, gathered behind him, ready to attack. But the gremlins had a surprise. While he was calling, they had snuck over to the water pipes and broke them. Mohawk leaped up onto the sink and watched as water sprayed over the others. Blackie backed up as he watched.

As the liquid dripped over his new enemies, their backs began to bubble as small beings began to emerge from them. The crites looked at each other, making comments such as, _what the hell?! Disgusting! What are they doing!? _Lenny and George groaned, Daffy giggled in pain. Mohawk watched as the offspring got wet, and then their offspring got wet. His army was building slowly. Finally, when the water stopped, Blackie's jaw dropped. From three gremlins, came thousands. Blackie couldn't help it. _Fuck! _Mohawk growled and leaped to the front of his new army. Blackie snarled and prepared his spines. "Bang Bang!" _Attack! _The two groups charged at each other. Mohawk smack Blackie across room and went to finish the job. Gremlins and crites flew everywhere, slamming into furniture. One gremlin ripped a crite's jaw open. A spine flew into the neck of another gremlin. Crites were sent into the ceiling fan, a fit of laughter was to follow. Gremlin limbs flew everywhere as the crites tore into their bodies. Red and green blood splattered the floor. George pulled a crite off of Lenny's back and sent it flying through a window. Daffy laughed as he grabbed a shotgun and blew a crite apart. Mohawk grabbed a chainsaw and tried to kill Blackie who was sending spines his way.

**Who wins?**

_**Gremlins Win: Chapter 2**_

_**Critters Win: Chapter 3**_

_**Gizmo Wins: Chapter 4 **_


	2. Chapter 2: Gremlins End

No one wants to see their favorite monster die in a VS match. So I made that up to the readers.

In this ending, the Gremlins prevail over the Critters and go forth to cause more mayhem

Check out Chapter 3 for the Critter's ending

Or Check out Chapter 4 for Gizmo's ending

Mohawk's chainsaw blocked the shots that came from Blackie's back. He came closer and closer to the lead crite. His chainsaw revved as he cut into Blackie's body, sending red blood splattering against his green skin. He let out a laugh of victory as Blackie's corpse split in half against the chainsaw. The rest of the crites were in pieces, guts everywhere. Sure they had lost a few men, but the gremlins prevailed against their furry attackers. Gizmo shivered, hiding back in his corner. Mohawk growled and looked towards the distant town. Lenny, George and Daffy came up behind their leader and laughed. Mohawk led his army to a night of fun.

"Gizmo, CaCa!"

As the green monsters left the shack, they skittered towards the town, their theme song played as they plunged into their nigh of fun.

-The Gremlins Rag plays in background-


	3. Chapter 3: Critters End

No one wants to see their favorite monster die in a VS match. So I made that up to the readers.

In this ending, the Critters overpower the Gremlins and continue on their way.

Check out Chapter 2 for the Gremlin's ending

Or Check out Chapter 4 for Gizmo's ending

Mohawk's chainsaw revved as he came closer to Blackie. The leader crite's mind began to think quickly. He growled and sent spines towards Mohawk. The gremlin's leader was able to block the first couple but one stuck him in the throat. Mohawk gagged and grabbed his throat, dropping the chainsaw. Black watched as the other leader hit the ground, writhing in pain. He finally stopped as more spines finished him. The rest of the gremlins were in piles, being eaten by the crites. Gizmo shivered in a corner. Blackie picked up the dead gremlin and began eating him. After he finished, he let out a belch of victory. He turned to the other crite and gave a screech of victory.

_Whatever the hell those things were, they are gone, and now we can take over this town, and then, the world! Crites will be the rulers of this filthy planet! _

They formed up into a giant ball, one crite after another. They turned their attention to the town and began to roll, taking out the shed. They began to roll towards the town as their theme played in the back.

-Critter skitter plays-


	4. Chapter 4: Gizmo's End

If you are reading this, it means that you are curious to see what I have in store for those who do not want to see either side win.

So, what better way than to end it with Gizmo being the winner.

Check out the previous chapters for the other endings.

The gas can was heavy and it weighed down on Gizmo. But he knew he had to do it, or else this town was gonna suffer for it. He took one look back at the shack and saw both gremlins and crites begging tossed from it. While they were fighting, he has turned on the gas on the stove. Now he was making a trail of gasoline with a can he found. He turned one last time at Mohawk and Blackie's shadow and frowned, "Monsters, boom….boom!" He dropped the lit match and watched as the gasoline caught fire quickly. It zoomed over to the house. Once the flame hit the gas inside the home, it exploded. Gizmo watched as bodies of little creatures were sent flying in all directions. Both the crites and the gremlins now were gone.

Gizmo turned and began to walk to the town, hoping to find a caring and responsible owner there. As he walked he began to sing his little song.

-Gizmo's song plays-


End file.
